


The Regrets of War

by CaptainJasper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bit sad, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Flash Fiction, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJasper/pseuds/CaptainJasper
Summary: Its been just over three years since the start of the war, sometimes...Edelgard has regrets.





	The Regrets of War

_Three years, four months and twenty-two days. _

_That's how long I've been without you, my teacher. How I've missed our quiet conversations, your support on the battlefield. Simply your presence was enough for most people to become inspired for becoming their best self. Turning the most inexperienced fighters into seasoned soldiers with a single command. _

A sigh escapes her lips as she waits yet again.

_I wait here nearly every night for you, did you know that? I yearn for the opportunity to speak with you again. If I do not check where you went missing, my nightmares become terrors, screams fill the halls and sobs wrack my body. Dorothea has helped the best she can, but..._  
  


The thoughts are interrupted by the rumble of thunder, the surprise of it causing reflexive tears to well in her eyes as she hides into her torn cloak.

The clouds haven't opened yet, but dark colors linger in the sky, threatening to rip at any moment.

_Maybe I should head back before I get caught in it. No, just a little while longer. As long as I may have a chance to confirm what happened to you, I won't give up. Hubert made me stop sending search parties, I don't think we should give up at this point, but...as long as its been..._

Vision seems to be a no go at this point, the blurred landscape from tear filled eyes all began to blend together. The small emperor curls up against the stone wall, allowing her grief to finally allow itself out. Up in the goddess tower, the proud emperor broke, quiet squeaks escape as she tightens into something so small it can barely be recognized as Edelgard. Silent sobs make her body shudder in retaliation, driving home her recognition of how she truly felt.

“P-professor...” Voice tiny and hopeless, she grips a stone next to her, sharp edges tearing the glove on her hand as she nears a white knuckle grip. A cry of anguish rips through her body before she throws the rock at lightning speed out of the stone window just as a roar of thunder shakes the tower and rain rips through the clouds to soak the land below.

“Edie, sweetie.” The gentle voice of Dorothea echoes from the stairway as she climbs up, “This storm's going to keep us here.” Lightning flashes, lighting up the woman tight in the corner. Bloodstained Emperor no longer, eyes puffy and swollen, she was simply a heartbroken young woman, who had lost nearly everything that had ever made her happy.

“Oh Edie...” The words were quiet, almost soundless as they escaped the performer's lips, the clicking of her shoes pick up in intensity with her pace. Though Dorothea wasn't exceptionally tall, when she sat and scooped up the emperor to her chest, Edelgard didn't seem much larger than a child. The small emperor tightly grabbed hold of the performer's rain cloak, silent in the embrace for a few moments before another shaky sob escapes. Dorothea's dark brown hair brushing on Edelgard's face as she rocks her back and forth, quietly hushing. More lightning cracks the sky, followed by a rumble, “I wish I had gotten here earlier so I could help you.”

“Hubert is right...P-professor is g-go-ah...” she squeezes Dorothea with another sob, trembling in the emotions as she had finally lost her ability to lock the grief behind the walls, “professor is gone, and its all my fault for starting this DAMNED WAR ON SEIROS. Maybe if I hadn't then...”

“Hush, you did what you believe best. The professor going missing was no fault of your own. If anyone is to blame it is the archbishop. I know that everything hasn't been going as well as you hoped, but if anyone can survive what happened and come back to us to turn around this war, it's the professor.” she gives a gentle pet to the back of Edelgard's head.

“It is not just the professor Dorothea...its all the needless sacrifice on my hands. Every death from an innocent person standing up for their beliefs is on my hands as well. Every child standing up with a weapon when their parents are struck down.” The sobs have been further between as she spoke to the other woman. “I wish for just a moment on the front lines, that I did not have to do this. I offer them surrender but...” a sniffle escapes as she wraps her arms into a tight hug.

“That is...the unfortunate reality of this Edie. I'm sure even the professor would tell you that. But you still have the rest of us. I know no matter your choices I won't leave you.” The words draw into silence as they simply listen to the storm roaring on the tower they were staying in. As they waited the storm out, they sat, the exhausted emperor dosing off in the warm and soft embrace of Dorothea until the morning, the first night in months that she didn't have a single nightmare.


End file.
